1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head, and more particularly to a wall-insert type shower head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shower head in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 10 comprises an extension pipe 90 having a first end screwed into a water supply pipe 85 mounted in a wall 80 and a second end provided with a nozzle 95. However, the extension pipe 90 is secured to the wall 80, so that the extension pipe 90 cannot be detached from the wall 80 easily, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when he wishes to detach the extension pipe 90 from the wall 80 for maintenance of the shower head.